


Panique

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [42]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthchild, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, F/M, Franky is a dad, Panic, Post-Canon, Robin is a mom, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Franky qui oublie quelque chose.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Journal de Bord [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Panique

« Franky... »

Les yeux noirs du susnommé regardèrent sa femme qui venait de dire son prénom avec un voix légèrement.. paniquée. 

Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Pourtant l’énorme tâche d’eau entre les jambes de son épouse aurait dû lui donner une petite idée sur ce qu’il se passait. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu’ils étaient à Laught Tale, avec interdiction de partir en mer ordonnée par Chopper qui ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit avec Robin presque à terme. 

Donc. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. 

Robin était sur le point d’accoucher. 

Et Franky… commença à paniquer. 

La brune le regarda plusieurs secondes en papillonnant des yeux tandis qu’il ouvrait la bouche sans en faire sortir aucun son avant de tout simplement hurler et de partir en courant. La laissant donc sur une des nombreuses caisses de Cola sur lesquelles elle s’était assise pour lire pendant que son mari bricolait. 

Mari qui finit par revenir pour la prendre dans ses bras et la porter jusqu’à l’infirmerie du Sunny. Tout de même. 

C’était mieux pour assister à un accouchement quand la femme qui accouchait était présente…


End file.
